Your Secret's Safe With Me
by CelticKawaii
Summary: Manga-verse! Envy and Lust have a moment over the blood-soaked remains of Liore, but when an unexpected moment killer shows up, will he keep their secret? My first romance. R&R. Not a lemon!


**I came up with this while I was reading a fanfic by Inhumunculus (forget which one...it was good though). This is my first "romance" fic technically, so go easy on me. This time, I'll try not to apologise for the fluff (I do that a lot), and make up for it with a lovely death threat via the psycho-sadist palmtree! XD**

**So yes, it's another one of those EnvyXLust fics, since I'm a diehard shipper of them (along with EdXWinry), and I wondered why I hadn't written a fic for them yet. Now I have.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Envy, Lust, Pri...oops, spoiler. Tee-hee! Yeah, it belongs to Arakawa-sensei. I just own an account and way too many Japanese words in an English sentence. That is all.**

* * *

><p>Envy and Lust looked over the ruins of the city Liore. They had just finished discussing their plans, and the sun had set on the torn up land, leaving it in a blood-soaked twilight. The smell of iron was heavy in the air, and it was eerily quiet. Finally, Envy spoke up.<p>

"Lust," he said, turning to her. "Do you think that Father has plans of making more of us after the Promised Day?"

"What?"

"Uh, well seriously, think about it," he said, "If all the humans are killed after that day, it'll just be the seven of us and him...Not that I'd have a problem with those pathetic humans gone anyway,"

She raised an eyebrow. _"Right," _she said.

"What? What are you saying, that I actually _like_ humans or something?" he said defensively. She shrugged.

"You're pretty fond of that Fullmetal boy,"

"Lust, don't. Go. There." he said through gritted teeth.

She knew she was pushing it with him, but she found it amusing. He was so fun to annoy, out of all the other homunculi. But then, she knew when she took things too far. "Fine," she said calmly. He pouted.

"Let's change the subject," he grumbled, slumping against the balchony. "Remember the day Greed left us?"

Lust chuckled. "Of course I remember. He set off all those fireworks in Pride's room...and yours,"

"The bastard," he mumbled. You couldn't really blame the guy for holding a grudge when a sparkler landed in his hair...

"Well, he definitely made an impression," she commented.

"So what? Pride took one right in the eye! That was priceless!" Envy laughed evilly.

"Still, that wasn't quite as memorable as the time you were reduced to your _true_ form," Lust pointed out.

"Lust. Shut up!"

"It was adorable,"

"I...it _was_?" Envy said, blushing.

"Absolutely. I think about it every time you set me off - it's the only thing keeping me from killing you,"

"_Pfffft_, please," Envy scoffed. "_You_ could kill me. Yeah, sure,"

"I hold back quite a bit," she commented. "You don't know what I'm capable of,"

That's when Envy got a mischievious glint in his eye. "Really?" he said, smirking. "Then let's see just what it is you _are_ capable of, Miss Ultimate Spear,"

He leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were about to kiss when -

"Get a room you two!" came a voice. Lust was caught off guard a bit, and Envy jumped at the sound. Out from the shadows stepped a young, sharp-dressed boy with a look on his face that couldn't be more smug.

"Son of a bitch Pride!" Envy snapped at him. "What the hell are you spying on us for anyway?"

"Why?" he cocked his head to the side in that innocent way he used around Mrs. Bradley. "I'm here to check on the progress you've made. After the Fullmetal one tampered with our plans and all..."

"Yeah right you little pervert!" Envy grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air, a fist pulled back to punch him in the mouth. Pride sent his shadows to surround Envy's feet in return, as if to say, "Make one blow and you die," He smiled back, still holding his innocent facade.

"You won't be telling anyone about this!" Envy growled at the eldest homunculus. "Understand?"

"Envy," said Lust, who was finding this quite entertaining.

"Do you think I'd tell anyone?" he asked calmly. "I have greater worries than what the two of you are doing together on a mission. Your secret's safe with me,"

With that, Envy let him go. He brushed himself off and adjusted his collar. "Do either of you even know where Gluttony is?"

Envy and Lust looked at each other in horror. "He's cleaning up the mess of all the people on the streets, right?" Envy turned to Lust with a look of 'please say yes' in his eyes. She nodded in response.

"Can I ever trust you for anything? Honestly," Pride rolled his eyes.

"Just get out of here and go home to your mommy!" Envy shot at him. Lust just smiled, because she knew that Pride would be Pride, Envy would be Envy, and Gluttony would eat the whole city's population, dead or alive, if no one stopped him. Yes, these were the ones she knew, and this made her say to herself "I truly hope Father doesn't make more of us on the Promised Day,"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? If you're wondering why the romantic parts came out a bit awkward, it's because I'm not very good with romance. Please review. ^_^<strong>


End file.
